Apprentices Rising
by Thegirlwhowritesinthewind
Summary: When six cats have to fight against an enemy, will they find out the truth about their lives? SORRY! This summary sounds really cheesy :)
1. Allegiances

**Hello everyone! Hope you like this story, just wanted to say that I did not write all of this story, two of my friends wrote it also (I only wrote Scorchpaw and Cedarleaf's chapters) So they are awesome. Anyway... Enjoy.**

Allegiances

 **FrostClan**

 **Leader:** Echostar- Black tom with a white chest, amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Mistflight- Ginger tabby she-cat with white spots, blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Mintheart- Light grey she-cat with black stripes, green eyes

Apprentice: Soilshore

 **Warriors:** Smokepool- Grey tabby tom, amber eyes

Acornfur- White she-cat, blue eyes

Apprentice: Icepaw

Lightstripe- Cream tabby tom, amber eyes

Riverfoot- Ginger tabby tom with brown paws, blue eyes

Apprentice: Lakepaw

Shinebird- Tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes

Thunderheart- Dark brown tabby tom with white underbelly and legs, green eyes (Formally Rogue)

Rabbitchase- Light brown tabby tom, amber eyes

Lavastream- Longhaired ginger tabby tom, green eyes

Apprentice: Blossompaw

Snowfall- Cream tabby she-cat with white underbelly, green eyes

Shinyspot- Blue-grey she-cat with white underbelly, blue eyes

Cloudstorm- Longhaired grey tom with white neck fur, green eyes

Apprentice: Stonepaw

Earthclaw- Golden tabby tom with a shredded ear, amber eyes

Willowstripe- Cream tabby she-cat, green eyes

Goldspot- Golden tabby tom with brown spots, amber eyes

Fishleap- Longhaired grey and white tabby tom, amber eyes

Snowcloud- Silver and white tabby she-cat, green eyes

 **Apprentices:** Soilshore- Brown tom, amber eyes

Icepaw- White she-cat green eyes

Lakepaw- Grey tabby tom with pale spots, blue eyes

Blossompaw- Cream tabby she-cat, amber eyes

Stonepaw- Brown she-cat with ginger blotches, amber eyes

 **Queens:** Indigoflower- Blue-grey she-cat, blue eyes

Mother of: Greykit, Bluekit, and Firekit

Squirreltail- Ginger tabby she-cat with a bushy tail, amber eyes

Mother of: Russetkit and Oakkit

Doveclimb- Light grey tabby she-cat, blue eyes

Mother of: Grasskit, Shadekit, and Dawnkit

 **Elders:** Mudpelt- Dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes

Woodtail- white she-cat with tortoiseshell ears and tail, amber eyes

 **TreeClan**

 **Leader:** Shadestar- Longhaired grey-brown she-cat with darker grey stripes, amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Leafshadow- Mixed tabby tom, bright green eyes

Apprentice: Thunderpaw

 **Medicine cat:** Birchtail- Siamese tom, blue eyes

Apprentice: Poppypaw

 **Warriors:** Wolfpelt- Longhaired solid grey tom with white chest, green eyes

Apprentice: Pinepaw

Oakstripes- Grey-white she-cat with brown stripes, blue-green eyes

Lionstorm- Golden tom, green eyes

Apprentice: Daisypaw

Moonblaze- Longhaired grey she-cat with white chest spot, striking amber eyes

Apprentice: Ravenpaw

Swiftfoot- Blue-grey tom, green eyes

Stoneclaw- Longhaired light grey tom, dark green eyes

Apprentice: Tigerpaw

Lizardtail- Calico tom with striking orange tail, blue eyes

Apprentice: Hawkpaw

Spottedpelt- Black-and-white spotted tom, light green eyes

Apprentice: Frostpaw

Flameshine- Ginger tabby she-cat, bright yellow eyes

Appleheart- Ginger tabby she-cat, bright green eyes

Duskclaw- Black tom with white underbelly, amber eyes

Apprentice: Skypaw

Mudfeather- Longhaired brown and white she-cat, light green eyes

 **Apprentices:** Pinepaw- Orange and white mottled she-cat with brown feet, blue eyes

Thunderpaw- Longhaired golden-brown tom, amber eyes

Poppypaw- Longhaired grey tabby she-cat, dark amber eyes

Daisypaw- Brown tabby she-cat, one light green eye, one amber eye

Skypaw- Longhaired grey tabby tom, dark green eyes

Frostpaw- Longhaired white tom, dark blue eyes

Hawkpaw- Longhaired light grey tom, dark green eyes

Ravenpaw- Dark blue-grey she-cat, amber eyes

Tigerpaw- White tom with black stripes, amber eyes

 **Queens:** Ivyfur- Longhaired white she-cat, blue eyes

Mother of: Mountainkit, Iciclekit, and Nightkit

Blossomheart- Longhaired orange she-cat, amber eyes

Mother of: Berrykit, Amberkit, and Squirrelkit

Mosscloud- Puffy brown she-cat, green eyes

 **Elders:** Lilyfeather- White she-cat with grey tail, bright blue eyes (Retired early due to injury)

Whitefoot- Orange tom with one white foot, amber eyes

 **LakeClan**

 **Leader:** Ripplestar- Giant longhaired silver tabby tom, blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Riverfang- Black she-cat, green eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Pinewave- Ginger tabby tom, amber eyes

 **Warriors:** Stormfeather- Light grey tabby tom, blue eyes

Jadebelly- Black tom with white underbelly, blue eyes

Heatherfleet- Longhaired brown she-cat, green eyes

Finchfrost- White tabby tom with small black stripes, green eyes

Apprentice: Freezepaw

Lionflight- Longhaired golden tabby tom, amber eyes

Apprentice: Volepaw

Fluffyfeet- Longhaired white she-cat, amber eyes

Apprentice: Hoppaw

Hawkwing- Dark brown, calico, and white mottled tabby tom, yellow-amber eyes

Apprentice: Blazingpaw

Bramblefrost- Dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes

Titaniumwind- Blue-grey she-cat, blue eyes

Dogwhisker- Black and white tom, green eyes

Apprentice: Snakepaw

Breezeflower- Black and ginger tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes

Sweetspeck- Tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes

Sandbreeze- White tom that was born without tail, one blue eye and one amber eye

Eaglefeather- Brown and black tabby tom, green eyes

Thistlecloud- Light brown and white tabby tom with long whiskers, green eyes

 **Apprentices:** Freezepaw- White tabby she-cat, deep green eyes

Blazingpaw- Ginger tabby tom, blue eyes

Creekpaw- Light grey tabby tom with thin black stripes, blue eyes

Hoppaw- Ginger tabby tom, green eyes

Snakepaw- Dark grey tabby tom, amber eyes

 **Queens:** Mousetail- Ginger tabby she-cat with a bushy tail, green eyes

Mother of: Stripekit, Flykit, Willowkit, and Sunkit

Cloudflow- Small white she-cat, blue eyes

Mother of: Wolfkit and Swiftkit

 **Elders:** Yelloweyes- Grey tabby she-cat, yellow-amber eyes

Scarleg- Silver tabby tom dappled with black specks, green eyes

Darkwing- Black tom, green eyes

Birdnose- Grey she-cat with white underbelly and splotches, amber eyes

 **LavaClan**

 **Leader:** Goldstar- Longhaired golden tabby tom with black streaks, yellow-amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Metalshade- Tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Sunbreeze- Ginger tabby she-cat with white underbelly, amber eyes

 **Warriors:** Skystripe- Silver tabby she-cat dappled with black specks, blue eyes

Apprentice: Cloudpaw

Greenwolf- Longhaired brown tabby tom, green eyes

Cedarleaf- Dark brown tabby tom, blue eyes

Apprentice: Scorchpaw

Burnshadow- Musky brown tabby tom with sandy brown underbelly, amber eyes

Ivyslash- White tabby she-cat with thin black stripes, amber eyes

Steamsmoke- Black tom, amber eyes

 **Apprentices:** Cloudpaw- White she-cat, blue eyes

Scorchpaw- Dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes

 **Queens:** Flowerspots- White tabby she-cat dappled with brown specks, blue eyes

Mother of: Owlkit, Buttercupkit, and Moonkit

Snowstream- Blue-grey she-cat, blue eyes

Mother of: Lightningkit, Strikekit, Runningkit, and Horsekit

Blazingwing- Dark grey she-cat, green eyes

Mother of: Sparrowkit and Finchkit

 **Elders:** Brightleaf- Ginger and white tabby she-cat, amber eyes

Silverheart- Silver tabby tom, blue eyes

 **CaveClan**

 **Leader:** Spottedstar- Tortoiseshell she-cat with white underbelly, green eyes

 **Deputy:** Wolfberry- Dark grey she-cat, blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Grassflower- Longhaired light grey and white tabby she-cat, amber eyes

Apprentice: Whitebreeze

 **Warriors:** Flywing- Longhaired black tom, green eyes

Willowheart- Grey she-cat, green eyes

Apprentice: Nutpaw

Greytail- White tabby tom with a grey tail, blue eyes

Mistfur- Calico she-cat, green eyes

Apprentice: Waterpaw

Crowfang- Black tom, green eyes

Frogleap- Longhaired grey and white tom, amber eyes

Smokycloud- Blue grey tom, blue eyes

Apprentice: Duskpaw

Silverfoot- White tom with a silver paw, green eyes

Dawnflight- Russet tabby she-cat, amber eyes

Apprentice: Riverpaw

Littleflame- Small golden tom with white flash on chest, blue eyes

Lakewatcher- Dark brown tabby she-cat, deep green eyes

Ashdapple- Grey tabby she-cat with one eye and three legs, amber eyes

 **Apprentices:** Whitebreeze- Cream and white tabby tom, green eyes

Nutpaw- Light brown tabby tom, green eyes

Waterpaw- Silver tabby she-cat, green eyes

Duskpaw- Light brown tabby she-cat with brown spots, blue eyes

Riverpaw- Dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes

 **Queens:** Rainshadow- Grey tabby she-cat, deep green eyes

Mother of: Salmonkit, Fallowkit, and Shallowkit

Winterfur- White she-cat, amber eyes

Mother of: Autumnkit

Softfur- Tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes

Mother of: Spiderkit, Sneezekit, Thornkit, and Lynxkit

Windsong- Ginger tabby she-cat, icey blue eyes

 **Elders:** Amberclaw- Calico she-cat, green eyes

Firefly- Longhaired russet tabby tom, green eyes (Formerly loner)


	2. Chapter 1

Cedarleaf jumped awake to hear Goldstar calling his name. He sleepily stumbled to Goldstar's den, and mewed his arrival. "Good. You're here" Goldstar meowed, "I was thinking that Scorchkit is ready to become an apprentice. Do you think you're ready for one?" Cedarleaf blinked in surprise; he had been a warrior for only six moons. but Cedarleaf had grown fond of the young curious kit. "I would love to mentor him" Cedarleaf meowed.

"Scorchkit **,** you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to become an apprentice. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Scorchpaw. " Goldstar meowed.

Cedarleaf felt nervous. What if he messed up? What would his Clan think? Although when he looked into Scorchpaw's eyes, he knew that he would be fine.

"I, Goldstar, leader of LavaClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to watch upon this apprentice through his training and teach him all he needs to know."

Cedarleaf's fear turned into excitement as he grew closer to becoming Scorchpaw's mentor. He had seen the troubles of mentoring, but after having Brightleaf for a mentor he knew that mentors and apprentices sometimes fight but always get over it, so he pushed away his fears and concentrated on Goldstar's calm mew.

Cedarleaf looked deeply into Scorchpaw's eyes and saw determination and admiration. Feeling pride swell in his chest, he leaned forward and touched noses with Scorchpaw. Cedarleaf murmured in his ear, "We will be the happiest, and strongest, pair in the mountains."

Cedarleaf turned his head to hear the clan chanting, "Scorchpaw!" over and over again. He then trotted over to his former mentor, Brightleaf as she called her congratulations, "Your first apprentice so soon! At this rate you'll be deputy in no time!"

Cedarleaf looked at her uncertainly. He didn't know if he wanted to be deputy, let alone leader. "Don't look like that, you would make a great leader." It was as if she had read her thoughts, but he shook away the thought as Blazingwing nudged his shoulder.

"Congratulations!" she mewed affectionately. Cedarleaf pushed against her, and as he did, he gazed at her swollen belly from the kits that she was holding.

"Go see Sunbreeze, just to make sure you're alright," Cedarleaf meowed, "And shouldn't you be in the nursery, our kits could come any day now!"

Blazingwing laughed, "And miss your first apprentice ceremony? No way!" Suddenly, before she could say anymore Blazingwing let out a low moan of pain.

"Sunbreeze help!" Cedarleaf yowled.

Sunbreeze instantly raced over, pressing her paw to Blazingwing's swollen belly. Sunbreeze gasped. "She's having her kits!"


	3. Chapter 2

Moonblaze had woken early that morning, determined to make it to Shadestars' common early meetings. But she had a feeling that this Clan meeting was more important. Moonblaze saw that most of the Clan was empty. Moonblaze decided that she had woken a little too early. So she padded to Shadestar's den. The longhaired tabby she-cat had always been an early riser, after all.

Shadestar looked pleased to see Moonblaze there, after all, the two she-cats shared the same father, Treestar. They talked for a bit, mostly gossiping about the Clan, until Shadestar released her.

Moonblaze wondered when she would be able to go hunting. She was soon snapped out of her thoughts to hear Shadestar calling, "Let all cats old enough to climb trees join here beneath the fallen tree for a clan meeting."

Moonblaze pushed through the still growing crowd of cats. Her mate, Leafshadow, sat on the branch below Shadestar. He purred to her, and Moonblaze trotted forward to where her kits, Daisypaw, Poppypaw, and Skypaw were sitting. Shadestar continued the meeting with basically unimportant news about hunting boundaries. FrostClan had recently been in their territory.

Now it was time to announce the apprentices. Moonblaze knew it was coming. But what surprised her most was that Shadestar called her up to mentor Ravenkit.

As Moonblaze touched noses with Ravenpaw, she looked into her eyes and purred. She could become leader in no time. All she had to do was follow Burnshadow's command, or die. Moonblaze looked even deeper into her eyes, and Moonblaze realized that this was Ravenpaw's fault. She was too rebellious, and too determined. Burnshadow wanted her to be trained in the Empty Sky. She gave Ravenpaw a hard stare that lasted less than a moment, but clearly stated a warning about Burnshadow. Ravenpaw glared back, with a stare saying, "Don't mess with me." She knew nothing of the real world.

The ceremony concluded, and Moonblaze trotted over to her mate. It's not like Moonblaze cared to see her old mentor, Whitefoot. Whitefoot was now just an annoying elder, who had mentored practically every warrior in TreeClan. He was very old. After all, Shadestar was only the second leader. Leafshadow was sitting in the shade, near his and Shadestar's dens, which was below the Fallen Tree.

"Leafshadow. We need to talk." Moonblaze muttered.

His eyes widened, and the two of them walked out of camp.

"So, what's the verdict?" Leafshadow asked.

"Burnshadow will soon be in control of Ravenpaw."

"Why do you still listen to him?"

"Shut it, Leafshadow."

She could feel Burnshadow wanting revenge on what Leafshadow just said, and who better to take it out on then his mate, who was also a cat he controlled.

Moonblaze then thudded onto the hard forest floor. Leafshadow winced.

"I'll go get Birchtail." He quickly meowed.

Moonblaze wearily shook her head then said, "G-get R-Ravenpaw."

Leafshadow nodded, and sprinted away from his mate. Moonblaze lay on the dirt, helpless against the pain Burnshadow was putting upon her.


	4. Chapter 3

Riverfang waited attentively, watching as Creekkit, Hopkit, and Snakekit were groomed by their mother, and Riverfang's daughter, Titaniumwind, knowing that their ceremony was about to start. Earlier, Ripplestar had told Riverfang that one of them would be her fifth apprentice, and she kneaded her paws on the ground restlessly. Ripplestar always had been a secretive but funny littermate. He jumped up onto the Clan Log, and yowled.

"All cats who are old enough to swim gather beneath the Clan Log for a Clan meeting!" Riverfang's heart quickened. Snakekit was looking proud, Creekkit was gazing excitedly around at all the cats gathered, and Hopkit couldn't stop himself from bouncing up and down in excitement. Jadebelly wove around his kits, giving them a lick before settling down next to Titaniumwind, his mate.

"It is time we started training new warriors. Creekkit, Hopkit, and Snakekit have reached six moons, so it is time they became apprentices. Creekkit, Your new name will be Creekpaw, and your mentor will be Riverfang." Ripplestar meowed. Riverfang wove through the crowd towards Creekpaw. He looked up at her with admiration in his eyes as they touched noses.

"Snakekit, from now on your name will be Snakepaw, and your mentor will be Dogwhisker." Dogwhisker padded proudly up to his first apprentice and they touched noses.

"And Hopkit, your name will be Hoppaw, and your mentor will be Fluffyfeet." Surprised gasps rose from the clearing.

Fluffyfeet's mother and father had died in the same badger fight that had injured Scarleg and Fluffyfeet couldn't think of anything else, besides the fact that her parents were gone. She soon recovered from the grief, and when her littermate Clawpaw got caught in a plant underwater and drowned, she recovered from that too. When her mate, Blizzardberry died from the greencough disaster that had struck the Clan, all she had was a swollen belly full of kits. When she gave birth, the greencough was still going around. Three of her kits caught it and died. Her last kit, Brackenkit, died later, because a hawk picked him up, and flew away. Since then, she had been extremely depressed and timid.

Riverfang glanced around at her clanmates expressions, as Fluffyfeet padded up to Hoppaw and touched his nose. Fluffyfeet was looking determined but sadness edged her gaze.

"Creekpaw! Snakepaw! Hoppaw!" The clan chanted. Riverfang began to call for patrols.

"I have one more announcement." Riverfang pricked her ears.

"Freezepaw and Blazingpaw are ready to become warriors." Riverfang gasped. Her kits were becoming warriors! Riverfang wove around them.

"I knew you would make it!" She meowed. Her mate, Finchfrost, congratulated them. She licked Freezepaw's ears, and Finchfrost straightened Blazingpaw's fur.

"I, Ripplestar, leader of LakeClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down at these two apprentices. they have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Blazingpaw and Freezepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" Blazingpaw's eyes shone as he replied,

"I do."

"I do." Freezepaw meowed strongly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Freezepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Freezeflame. StarClan honors your courage and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of LakeClan." Ripplestar placed his head on hers, and she licked his shoulder.

"Blazingpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Blazingsnow. StarClan honors your strength and diligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of LakeClan." Ripplestar placed his head on his, and Blazingsnow licked his shoulder.

"Freezeflame! Blazingsnow!" The clan chanted. As the clan broke apart, Riverfang rushed over to her kits. Pride glowed in her heart as she licked their ears.

"Freezeflame!" Thistlecloud raced over to the silver she-cat and pressed his muzzle to hers.

"A warrior! Finally!" He exclaimed. Freezeflame twined her tail with his. _Already has a mate._ Riverfang thought. _There will be new kits in the Clan soon._

Golden fur flashed at the edge of her gaze. Lionflight and Dogwhisker were leading Volepaw and Snakepaw out of camp. They splashed into the lake and swam toward the gathering island. Riverfang shrugged. Dogwhisker and Snakepaw were probably going with Lionflight and Volepaw to see the territory. She turned back to grab a carp from the fresh-kill pile.


	5. Chapter 4

Scorchpaw dropped into a hunting crouch. A squirrel nibbled at a nut, not suspecting he was there. Suddenly, the leaves rustled and Buttercupkit jumped out, squeaking in surprise when she saw Scorchpaw,

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the nursery?" He mewed.

"I snuck out of camp! I was so brave! I wanted to see what was out here!" She squeaked indignantly. Scorchpaw cocked his head.

"I'll take you back to camp." He reached down and grabbed the small she-cat's scruff, and turned toward camp. _Pesky kits,_ he thought to himself. _Always getting in trouble._ As he padded through the entrance, Buttercupkit's mother, Flowerspots, raced to her and covered her in licks.

"I was so worried! Don't you ever do that again! You are going to the medicine den for a checkup!" The queen fussed. Flowerspots laid her tail across her daughter's shoulders and led her to the medicine den.

Scorchpaw heard a low moan from the nursery. Blazingwing had been kitting for hours now, and all it seemed that Cedarleaf could do was pace outside the nursery or ask questions. Scorchpaw idled his mentor and wanted to be a warrior just like him when he grew up, but he hoped he would never panic this much. Another moan came from the nursery and Cedarleaf gasped,

"Is she okay?"

Scorchpaw glanced inside the nursery, cringing at the amount of blood pooled on the nursery floor.

"Why is there so much blood?" Cedarleaf yowled.

He could see how much pain Cedarleaf was in, and he vowed never to have a mate. He knew that he would not be able to see his mate go through this. Suddenly Sunbreeze stuck her head out of the nursery, "Go and help collect moss for Blazingwing and the kits." She mewed kindly, but sternly to Cedarleaf, who had briefly stopped his pacing.

Scorchpaw watched as Cedarleaf warily padded off without complaining.


	6. Chapter 5

Ravenpaw glanced at Pinepaw, the next youngest apprentice. So far, Ravenpaw hadn't made any friends in TreeClan. Pinepaw was in a very deep conversation about battle strategies with Daisypaw, the only other she-cat warrior apprentice. Ravenpaw looked back at her expectant mother, Blossomheart, and her father, Swiftfoot, looking content. Ravenpaw felt gleeful, seeing her parents so happy.

Suddenly, the deputy, Leafshadow, came running into camp.

Ravenpaw soon found herself dashing through the dense forest, at Leafshadow's heels. They soon approached a clearing, where Ravenpaw saw her mentor flailing around in the pine needles. Ravenpaw gasped

"What's wrong with Moonblaze?" Ravenpaw mewed.

"It is not my place to tell you. Ravenpaw, you must communicate with Moonblaze."

Leafshadow then scurried up a pine tree like a squirrel, and leapt from tree branch to tree branch, soon disappearing into the woods. Ravenpaw shakily took a step toward her mentor, wondering what was wrong.

"Oh, StarClan, help me!" Ravenpaw yowled.

Ravenpaw thumped down, gazing solemnly at her decrepit mentor. Ravenpaw soon heard footsteps in the dried pine. A large golden brown tom with blazing yellow eyes appeared from the thicket. He glared down at Ravenpaw, and with a flick of his tail, Moonblaze snapped out of her state of distress. Moonblaze bowed her head, and the tom smiled with his eyes and growled with pleasure. Ravenpaw took a step back, wondering who this cat was, why he smelled of LavaClan, and why Moonblaze respected him so much.

"Bow to me." He growled.

"No! Get away from us you filthy LavaClan warrior!" Ravenpaw snapped.

The tom widened his eyes angrily, but clearly in awe with Ravenpaw. He then snapped his tail, and a huge gap appeared in Ravenpaw's flank.

"Ravenpaw! Stop being a nuisance. You must respect your new master. This is Burnshadow, and he will teach you the proper way of wild cats." Moonblaze meowed.

"Stop being so soft on her. Now, Moonblaze, I see this is your new apprentice, and I like her. But, the question is, how does Leafshadow know of me?" Burnshadow growled.

"He is my mate. He is also the deputy. Wouldn't it be nice to have a deputy on your side?" Moonblaze hissed.

Burnshadow slowly nodded, then flicked his tail, signaling Ravenpaw to leave. Ravenpaw pounced onto a low branch, trying to mimic what Leafshadow had done earlier. She scrambled over to the next branch, only to hear Burnshadow mutter the name, "Whitefoot". Whitefoot was one of Ravenpaw's favorite cats in TreeClan. But he couldn't possibly be part of something that seemed so sinister. As Ravenpaw pondered over this, one of her claws caught on the branch and ripped out. Ravenpaw howled in pain, and crashed to the ground from the tree branch. Ravenpaw lay still on the ground. At a loss of breath. _I'm not going to make it, am I?_ Ravenpaw thought. _What happened to me? Why did I fall?_ _Who was Burnshadow?_ While thinking over all of these question, Ravenpaw blacked out.

She lay in the pine needles, still. Squirrels and voles scampered around the unconscious apprentice. Hawks started to circle her, crows glaring down at her from the tree branches. Moonblaze thought she was back at camp. Everyone in TreeClan thought she was out with Moonblaze and Leafshadow. But Burnshadow knew the truth.

Moonblaze padded through the dried leaves, pine needles, and moss. Her mind fought against the thoughts of good, and the thoughts of evil. She knew Burnshadow had good intentions for her, but what about the rest of TreeClan? What about Shadestar and Leafshadow? What about her kits and Ravenpaw? And especially, what about Cedarleaf? Burnshadow was always so close to former mate, since they were both in LavaClan.

Moonblaze then scented her apprentice. Her scent was too recent. Moonblaze looked across the path, to see her apprentice lying, unconscious. She gasped and lifted her small apprentice up by the scruff. This was Burnshadow at work. She quickly ran through the forest, soon returning to camp. She dropped Ravenpaw at the entrance and ran to get Birchtail.

Birchtail was sitting outside his den, sorting herbs, with Moonblaze's daughter, Poppypaw. Poppypaw stood up from what she was doing, and nuzzled her mother.

"Hi, Mother." Poppypaw chirped.

"Hello." Moonblaze replied, feeling distraught.

Birchtail stood up and then said, "What happened Moonblaze?"

"Well, I was teaching Ravenpaw how to climb trees, and she fell on a bramble bush, getting a big gash, and lost a claw while she fell. She's unconscious." Moonblaze lied.

She knew it was better they didn't know the truth about Burnshadow. Although they couldn't be touched by Burnshadow, she knew they would stress over her, tell Shadestar, and in the end there would be a big battle, with many cats dying. And worst of all, Moonblaze would have to fight her own Clan.

Soon enough, Ravenpaw had waken. After heavy doses of poppy seeds, she was finally better. But, Ravenpaw was going to be encountering Burnshadow again. This time, with The Empty Sky's other cats.


	7. Chapter 7

Volepaw glanced sideways at Snakepaw, swimming confidently beside him.

"What are you looking at, fish-brain?" The new apprentice growled.

"Nothing." Volepaw mewed. Lionflight and Dogwhisker were leading them towards the gathering island, where they would meet Burnshadow. Snakepaw was going to meet him tonight. They reached the meadow in which the island stood upon, and stepped soundlessly onto the shore. Volepaw shook the water out of his fur, making sure Snakepaw felt the spray. He hissed but said nothing.

The cats padded into the moor and climbed up the thick vines that led to the top of the gathering island. Earthclaw and Goldspot were there, and Steamsmoke was too. Moonblaze and her new apprentice, Ravenpaw, were standing in the corner, waiting, and Dawnflight and Windsong were chatting together. Snakepaw was swiping at Ravenpaw, and the dark blue-grey she-cat leapt at him.

"Hey!" Moonblaze yowled.

"What're you doing?" Moonblaze dragged Ravenpaw off Snakepaw. He growled, but padded back to Dogwhisker.

"Enough, mouse-brained apprentices!" A rough growl came from behind Volepaw. He looked back to see Burnshadow leaping up the edge, and Whitefoot, the newly made elder from TreeClan, clambered after him.

"Master." Moonblaze dipped her head. "I have found a way to attack TreeClan."

"What?" Ravenpaw exclaimed. "Why would we attack TreeClan?"

"Shut up, Ravenpaw." Moonblaze replied.

"All we have to do is swing from the vines…" She explained a complicated plan that Volepaw didn't care about.

"You couldn't do better, Moonblaze." Burnshadow praised her.

"I-I don't th-think I w-want to help you anymore, Burnshadow." Whitefoot meowed strongly, yet his nervousness was very obvious.

"Don't be nervous, Whitefoot! I'm leaving with you!" Ravenpaw mewed.

"Ravenpaw!" Moonblaze growled.

"But this isn't right! StarClan wouldn't approve!"

"StarClan is weak, and that is why you are here, Ravenpaw." Burnshadow snarled. "You have a strong future."

"But-" Ravenpaw started.

"Oh, I almost forgot, you want to leave, Whitefoot?" Burnshadow asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Y-yes. That's r-right." The tom mewed.

"We'll see about that." Burnshadow whispered. Whitefoot turned and padded towards the vines. As he neared the clift, Burnshadow swept his tail across the ground, and blood started dripping from the elder's flank. He howled in pain as blood flowed from the wound. He stumbled and fell to the ground. Burnshadow leapt forward. He flicked his tail, and a fresh wound opened from Whitefoot's belly. Ravenpaw winced as the wound opened from nothing and howled. Moonblaze's eyes widened in fear, but luckily, Burnshadow didn't notice her.

"Stop! You have no right to do this! How you are is even more out of the question!" Ravenpaw howled. Whitefoot's tail twitched, and his eyes clouded over, blood still pulsing from his flank and belly.

"Oh, you want to test my power, do you? Well here you go!" Burnshadow yowled. He raced over to Ravenpaw and slashed a claw deep into her shoulder, but not deep enough to kill her. She crumpled to the ground, whimpering.

"Now for you, Snakepaw!"


	8. Chapter 8

Cedarleaf paced outside the nursery. "Are the kits here? Can I come in? Is Blazingwing okay?" Blazingwing had been moved into the nursery, and had been kitting since sunhigh, and still hadn't given birth yet. Sunbreeze indignantly stuck her head out of the secure bramble nursery.

"Be patient and go help Skystripe gather more moss on the tree."

Cedarleaf guessed that Sunbreeze thought that Blazingwing might not survive, and he had guessed himself having been a medicine cat apprentice before training to become a warrior. Cedarleaf was worried about Blazingwing.

"I loved Moonblaze, but now I love Blazingwing." he murmured to himself. "I have to get back to camp!"

A low moan came from the nursery. Cedarleaf tensed. He remembered Moonblaze's horrible kitting, and how there was no medicine cat to help.

"Cedarleaf!" Sunbreeze called. "Come say hello to your new kits! Blazingwing wants help naming them."

Cedarleaf rushed into the nursery, and let out a bloodcurdling cry of shock and horror when he saw Blazingwing. She was laying in a pool of blood, with two kits suckling her. Her eyes were glazed with pain, fear, and exhaustion. He licked both of her ears, knowing this time, it was worse than Moonblaze's kitting. He knew she would die.

"Help me name our kits, one she-cat," She pointed to the small brown kit, "and a tom."

The tiny ginger tom let out a squeak, that Cedarleaf thought kind of sounded like a finch. "The tom's name should be Finchkit." Cedarleaf mewed.

"Sparrowkit for the she-cat." Blazingwing croaked.

Cedarleaf nodded, curling around his mate. Just as he drifted into sleep, he heard Blazingwing whisper softly, "Goodbye, my love."

When Cedarleaf awoke, he stepped carefully out of his nest, trying not to wake Blazingwing. When he turned around, the kits were having mewling fits, and he realized Blazingwing wasn't breathing. Cedarleaf raced outside the den and yowled,

"It-It's B-Blazingwing! Blazingwing is dead!"


	9. Chapter 9

Moonblaze halfheartedly stared at her apprentice. Ravenpaw had been depressed for what seemed like moons, after Whitefoot supposedly was killed by a fox. This happened after Burnshadow's gathering. Although it had hurt her to kill her own Clanmate, Moonblaze knew it was for the better. Moonblaze gently nudged her apprentice.

"Stop it." Ravenpaw growled. "You let Whitefoot get wounded. Because of you and your little friend Burnshadow, Whitefoot died!"

"Ravenpaw. Whitefoot dying was not my fault. It was the fox." Moonblaze replied. "And if you want me, or even you, to become leader, we must follow him."

Moonblaze knew that what she was telling her apprentice was not at all the right thing to do, it was for the better. Moonblaze had never expressed her true hatred of Burnshadow. When she first met him, she was just a cocky, ambitious, young apprentice. They met through Cedarleaf…

Moonblaze grieved for what she had done to Cedarleaf. Her poor, old mate…

"MOONBLAZE! MOONBLAZE!" Duskclaw, the old senior warrior growled. "Bring Ravenpaw. We're going on patrol."

"Hmmpf." Ravenpaw snorted.

Moonblaze shot her a glare.

Duskclaw, his apprentice Skypaw, Flameshine, Moonblaze, and Ravenpaw were all going on patrol to remark the LavaClan border. Moonblaze also promised to show Ravenpaw hunting moves. They would save combat for another day.

The five cats padded through the forest, scenting the air.

"I don't smell anything!" Ravenpaw complained as Skypaw marked another tree.

Skypaw was considerably older than Ravenpaw, being one of Moonblaze's kits. He wasn't in the same litter as Poppypaw and Daisypaw, though. Moonblaze was very proud of her one tom kit. He reminded her of Cedarleaf. Like Cedarleaf, Skypaw had started with medicine cat training. Although that meant Birchtail had two apprentices, he knew that this was part of Skypaw's destiny.

"MOONBLAZE! Get your head out of the treetops!" Duskclaw growled.

"Ha ha! Moonblaze is acting like a lost kit!" Ravenpaw mocked.

Ravenpaw had gone too far. Claws sheathed, Moonblaze gently lunged at her apprentice. Ravenpaw ripped her claws through Moonblaze's flank. Skypaw then jumped in between then, hissing furiously at Ravenpaw.

"Never do that to my mother again." He growled.

"That's enough, Skypaw." Duskclaw meowed at his apprentice.

Skypaw bowed his head and followed his mentor back towards camp. Flameshine glanced at Ravenpaw, her eyes wide with a mix of admiration and worry. Moonblaze flicked her tail, ordering Flameshine to move on. Moonblaze padded along after them, with angry Ravenpaw at her heels.


	10. Chapter 10

Riverfang paced outside the apprentices den, waiting for Creekpaw to come out. The silver tom was a moon into his training, and was still sleeping in. Finally, Creekpaw popped his head out of the wall and shouldered his way out.  
"What have you been doing that has made you sleep in so much? Snakepaw and Hoppaw have already left for battle training, and we were supposed to be with them!" She scolded. As Riverfang led her apprentice out of the camp, Freezeflame caught up.

"Riverfang!" She puffed. "I need to speak with you."

"Creekpaw, meet Snakepaw and Hoppaw on the windy hills; I'll meet you there. Dogwhisker has an idea to help you with your battle training." Riverfang beckoned to her daughter with her tail, and they swam off the island toward the sunning island. The lake always calmed Riverfang down, and gave her a weird sense of serenity. They reached the sandy beach, and Riverfang rolled in it like a kit, which was so long ago, it felt like she had never been a kit.

"I'm-" Freezeflame hesitated. "I'm expecting kits."

"Really? Already?" Riverfang meowed "With Thistlecloud?"

"Yes." The tabby she-cat mewed softly.

"I'm so happy for you! Have you told him yet?" Riverfang meowed.

"That's why I told you. I want you to tell him."

"What? Why not you?"

I'm afraid he won't be happy."

"He will be over-excited and fussy. Don't worry. But I will do it for you." As Riverfang turned to leave the island, Dogwhisker, Lionflight, Snakepaw, and Volepaw tried to sneak past them towards the gathering island. They gasped and swam faster. Riverfang shrugged.

She swam into camp. Ripplestar had requested that he did the patrols today, to make sure they were reinforced on the TreeClan border, for scents were popping up, well inside the border. She didn't know where Thistlecloud was, so she went to Ripplestar's den.  
"Ripplestar." She greeted him.

"Where is Thistlecloud?"

The giant silver tabby clambered to his paws.

"On the CaveClan border patrol." He meowed. Riverfang hissed with exhaustion as she swam towards the CaveClan border. When she got there, she picked up the scent of the patrol, and sprinted towards it. She caught the light brown tabby, leading his patrol of Heatherfleet, Fluffyfeet, Snakepaw, and Hoppaw down the border.  
"Thistlecloud!" Riverfang called out.

He turned.

"What is it Riverfang?"

"Freezeflame wanted me to tell you. She is expecting your kits."

"What? Where is she?"

"Hunting island. You can see her when the patrol is done."

"Done." Thistlecloud dipped his head. He waved his tail and led the patrol farther down the CaveClan border. Riverfang opened her mouth to scent the air and smelled a very strong scent of CaveClan. She followed it farther into LakeClan territory and saw the fur of Wolfberry, leading a giant patrol, marking territory as their own. She raced to Thistlecloud's patrol and hissed,

"CaveClan is attacking!"


	11. Chapter 11

Scorchpaw woke to the impatient meow of Cedarleaf.

"Come on, hurry up, we're going on the dawn border patrol."

Scorchpaw was surprised to hear cheeriness in Cedarleaf's meow. He guessed it was forced, Blazingwing had died the morning before and Cedarleaf had been sitting vigil for her all night. Scorchpaw was still tired for he had been training with Burnshadow that night and seen Burnshadow take control of two new apprentices. He had been working with Burnshadow since he was a kit probably because he had been the only kit in his mother's litter and was often alone and lonely.

"Are you coming?" he mewed.

"Of course, sorry."

Scorchpaw stumbled out if the apprentices den and caught up to Cedarleaf.

"I'm here." Scorchpaw said.

He looked at the patrol; Skystripe, Cloudpaw and his mentor Burnshadow, Cedarleaf and himself. A good patrol, he liked these cats, he liked everyone in his clan after all, well except Burnshadow. He would be happy to have Burnshadow gone, but he pondered. Was Burnshadow really that bad? Maybe he really did just want to protect the Clans.

"Scorchpaw, come on." Cloudpaw mewed

"Coming, sorry." Scorchpaw mewed back.

 _That pesky apprentice,_ he thought. _He thinks he's better than everybody else just because his warrior assessment is soon._

"Well hurry up then! I'm setting the scent markers this morning." Cloudpaw mewed importantly.

Scorchpaw bit back an angry retort. Scorchpaw padded along beside Cedarleaf feeling the comfort of his warmth.

When they reached the border closest to the Gathering Island he picked up a strange, fishy scent. LakeClan had been in their territory!

The patrol quickly set the scents markers and raced back to camp to tell Goldstar. As they reached the camp they heard a distressful yowl, "Goldstar has Greencough!" How could this happen until now? No cat had any sign of Greencough. Greencough! He knew that Greencough is deadly, and couldn't even think that Goldstar could die. How could he? Goldstar had been his leader since he was born and he couldn't imagine life with a different leader. It wasn't like he didn't like Metalshade; she could just be a little, well, rough. Lost in thought, Scorchpaw didn't hear Cedarleaf walk up behind him.

"Scorchpaw." Cedarleaf mewed,

Scorchpaw jumped. "Oh! Hi Cedarleaf!"

"Shouldn't you be in your nest?"

"Oh, right! Sorry Cedarleaf."

Scorchpaw knew he just wanted him to go so that the Senior Warriors could talk, but Scorchpaw was fine with that.


	12. Chapter 12

Ravenpaw padded from the apprentices den to the nursery. Her mother, Blossomheart, was about to give birth to Ravenpaw's new brothers and sisters. Ravenpaw heard a low moan from inside.

"It's okay, Blossomheart." Her father, Swiftfoot soothed. "You've done perfectly with Ravenpaw. This is just the same."

"No it's not!" Blossomheart growled weakly. "This is more kits. Ravenkit- err, Ravenpaw, was just one kit."

"Stop it. Don't waste any energy. You need all of it for the kitting." Birchtail mewed.

Ravenpaw sat quietly outside the nursery. Every so often, she would hear comforting meows from her father or Birchtail, and sometimes Poppypaw, whom had never seen a kitting before. She heard a mew of pleasure from her father.

"Congratulations, Blossomheart. You now have a wonderful set of three kits." Birchtail meowed. "Would you like me to get Ravenpaw?"

"Yes." Croaked Blossomheart.

Poppypaw came padding out and looked surprisingly at Ravenpaw sitting outside. She flicked her tail, summoning Ravenpaw to come in. Ivyfur, the other queen wasn't in the nursery. _She and her kits must be somewhere else in camp. I guess to give Blossomheart space._ Ravenpaw thought.

"Hello, Ravenpaw. Aren't your three new siblings wonderful?" Swiftfoot asked.

Ravenpaw nodded quickly, before adding, "How many are she-kits?"

"Well, the bright orange one and the blue-grey are the she-kits. The orange one with white paws is the tom." Swiftfoot replied.

"The bright orange she-cat looks like one of the berries Moonblaze pointed out to me." Ravenpaw whispered.

"Berrykit. That's perfect. The she-kit with amber eyes could be Amberkit." Swiftfoot pointed out. "Now, Blossomheart, you can name the tom."

"Squirrelkit." Blossomheart immediately said.

Ravenpaw looked contently at Berrykit, Amberkit, and Squirrelkit. They were the perfect siblings. Suddenly, Ravenpaw remembered that she was supposed to go to the clearing to learn battle moves with Moonblaze. Ravenpaw bowed her head at her parents in dismissal and dashed out of the nursery, running to the camp's entrance.

"What are you doing?" Mosscloud called after her as Ravenpaw sprinted past.

Oakstripes, the other cat guarding camp just shrugged her shoulders and went back to grooming herself.

Ravenpaw scrambled up a tree, determined to make it to the clearing. She leapt to the next branch, soon approaching the clearing.

"Well, well, well…" Growled a voice from above.

Ravenpaw jumped down in surprise, with Moonblaze soon approaching next to her.

"You were supposed to be here at sunhigh. What is it now? Sun _down_."

"I'm sorry. Blossomheart was having her kits, and, I just, I just wanted to see her."

"I'll talk to Shadestar about this. It's the third time you've forgotten about training. You missed your tour of the territory, because you slept too late, you missed your hunting, because you were busy eating, and now, you've missed battle training because of your mother's kitting. That one, I would say, is the most reasonable."

Ravenpaw bowed her head apologetically. Moonblaze rolled her eyes.

"Alright," Moonblaze said. "Let's practice a front paw blow."


	13. Chapter 13

Volepaw padded toward the fresh kill pile, and thought, _Carp would be nice._ He reached for a carp, when Snakepaw raced into camp, still limping from the deep gash Burnshadow left in his paw.

"CaveClan is heading towards camp! They are in a giant battle patrol! Riverfang sent me for reinforcements!" Snakepaw yowled. Ripplestar rushed out of his den.

"Okay, I need Stormfeather to lead the first patrol with Jadebelly, Hawkwing, Titaniumwind, Bramblefrost, Lionflight, Breezeflower, and Volepaw." The giant silver tabby yowled.

"Take Blazingsnow and Snakepaw as well. The rest of you will stay and guard camp. I'm staying in camp." Stormfeather flicked his tail and the patrol leapt into the water of the lake, and swam, paws flailing in the tide strongly and swiftly as they swam to the CaveClan border.

Stormfeather gave a flick of his head and his patrol crept forward. The silver tom pointed with his tail, and Volepaw saw Spottedstar leading a huge battle patrol, marking trees and brambles. Thistlecloud and Riverfang's patrol came to join them.

"When I give the signal, we will pounce down into the hollow on their sorry tails." Riverfang hissed. _CaveClan can swim almost as well as we can._ Volepaw remembered. _They have to be able to swim out of the tunnels if there is a flood._

"LakeClan, attack!" Riverfang yowled. The patrol pounced on the CaveClan cats, and Volepaw chose a small warrior fighting Snakepaw. He pounced on her back, instantly recognizing her as Dawnflight. He backed away, and she whipped around to face him. She growled with fury, and hissed,

"We aren't allies; we are enemies!" She lept onto Volepaw's back, digging in her claws deep. She slashed his ear, causing blood to drip into his eyes. Blindy, he slashed and pounced, his claws ripping deep into something soft. He heard a her yowl with pain, and whipped his head to clear the blood from his eyes. He had ripped into her shoulder and bit down hard on her leg, feeling bone. She yowled and he loosened, allowing her to flee. He watched her run, feeling satisfaction run though his ears to tail tip.

A tom was being chased by Blazingsnow, and Volepaw watched him run, Blazingsnow pelting after him. While Volepaw was distracted, a tom crashed into him, sending him reeling. When Volepaw recovered, he turned to a cry of pain, recognising it as Breezeflower. He scanned the area, spotting her tortoiseshell pelt, pinned down by Spottedstar. The CaveClan leader worked her claws into Breezeflower's shoulders. Volepaw raced over to help, grabbing Spottedstar's tail in his teeth, and pulled her off. Breezeflower lay dazed, blood gushing from her wounds. He fought like he never had against Spottedstar, remembering all of the highly effective battle moves Burnshadow taught him. He confused Spottedstar, dodging this way and that, slashing and biting, and Breezeflower eventually jumped up next to him. Together they slashed at the tortoiseshell she-cat.

Suddenly, pain waved over him, and he collapsed. His belly ached with pain, and swiftly the pain grew worse, and he vomited. He shook his head, and a wave of pain followed a gash on his side. Breezeflower saw this, and cried out with rage. She flung herself at Spottedstar, grasping her scruff in her jaws and shook her like a rabbit. Spottedstar turned and ran. She turned back and yowled,

"CaveClan, go to their camp! We need their territory!" Her warriors ran, jumping into the water and swimming into camp.

"And as for you, LakeClan warriors." Spottedstar growled.

"Half of the patrol was already fighting in the camp! You had no idea this was coming! Your territory will be ours!" She turned tail, and leapt straight into the water.

"I knew there was less warriors here than before!" Riverfang growled. "We must go help camp!" She lead the LakeClan warriors to the water, and they propelled themselves through the lake. Volepaw went to follow when a voice grew in his head.

" _Turn around, turn around,"_ Volepaw crumpled to the ground, refusing to follow Burnshadow's command. He writhed in the soil, thrashing as more and more pain washed over him. _I have to help my clan!_ He thought. Burnshadow carried the tom's pawsteps around, but Volepaw refused. He crouched low, pain searing, completely vulnerable to Burnshadow's torture. He looked up at the tabby tom, agony racing through him. Suddenly, the pain washed away like a wave washing up on shore.

He stumbled and fell, hitting his head on a rock as Burnshadow growled with collected rage,

"We never fight our allies! Do it again and I shall have you dead." Burnshadow had a hint of pride for an apprentice to beat a leader so quickly and easily. Volepaw slammed his head purposely on the rock again, trying to get away from Burnshadow, and everything turned black.


	14. Chapter 14

"Let all cats old enough to climb mountains gather here around the pool for a Clan meeting." Cedarleaf heard the distant yowl from the gather room.

He had just been out hunting and had seen Burnshadow return with Cloudpaw. He knew that Cloudpaw had just passed his warrior assessment and assumed this was his warrior ceremony. Cedarleaf was worried though, was Goldstar well enough to be naming a warrior? Cedarleaf was one of the very few cats that knew that this was Goldstar's last life, if he lost his last life, he would never come back.

"Cloudchase! Cloudchase!" The clan chanted over and over. Cedarleaf felt a glow of happiness when he thought about how he would get to chant Scorchpaw's name and congratulate him when he became a warrior.

"Cedarleaf!" He was snapped out of his thoughts as Scorchpaw hissed to him from across the room, Cedarleaf slid across to him unnoticed and followed him to one of the hunting caves, "What is it?" Cedarleaf mewed

"There's something I should have told you a long time ago," Scorchpaw explained. "Of course you know Burnshadow." Scorchpaw shifted nervously

"He is very popular with the other warriors, he's a good cat. Wait. If this is some nonsense about how all cats should get the same amount of attention or something like that, then you'll be cleaning the elders in the morning."

"No of course not." Scorchpaw mewed.

"Well what is it than?" Cedarleaf was starting to get annoyed. Was it so bad he couldn't tell his mentor? "I don't want you to criticize a good cat, besides everyone seems to like him at gatherings." Cedarleaf mewed.

"That's the thing though," Scorchpaw explained slowly, "He is not 'popular' with the other warriors, he, well, he controls them,"

"That's impossible, no cat would or _could_ do that."

"But it's true, I promise," he whimpered

"You know that's not true, now go get new bedding for the elders, I heard Brightleaf complaining." Cedarleaf mewed

"Fine." Scorchpaw meowed angrily

Cedarleaf turned to the gathering cave to join a patrol but stopped; he had seen the warriors and even the apprentices looking reluctant when they were around Burnshadow. What if Scorchpaw was right?

Cedarleaf whirled around and yowled to Scorchpaw who was stalking down the elders tunnel, "Wait come back!" Scorchpaw turned instantly around and raced back to him.

Cedarleaf mewed, "Tell me more."


	15. Chapter 15

Moonblaze didn't want to punish her apprentice, but she knew it would help. After all, when Moonblaze was an apprentice, she acted just like Ravenpaw. And having three kits of her own that were now apprentices, she knew how rebellious warrior apprentices were at the beginning of training.

"Shadestar, can I talk to you?" Moonblaze meowed from outside of Shadestar's den.

Nobody replied. Moonblaze then padded over to the entrance of camp, to where Leafshadow was organizing patrols. He sent the last patrol off.

"Leafshadow, where's Shadestar?" Moonblaze asked.

"She said she went to speak with Ripplestar about CaveClan." Leafshadow mewed.

"Thank you. Come with me, we're going to find Shadestar. There's something very urgent we need to speak about."

"Um, okay. Let me go tell Duskclaw to watch camp."

The two cats soon approached the lake which surrounded LakeClan's camp. Leafshadow plunged into the water. Moonblaze wearily looked at the still water.

"Come on, it's not that hard." Leafshadow meowed.

Moonblaze took a deep breath and jumped into the cold water. She vigorously shook her paws, trying to propel herself towards LakeClan's camp. They soon arrived, and Moonblaze crawled onto the island, out of breath.

"Thank you, Ripplestar. I'm glad your clan is safe. I will be going now." Shadestar said. "We will now keep a close eye on CaveClan whenever we have the chance."

"Of course. I trust you will be able to make it to your border."

Shadestar padded over to where Leafshadow and Moonblaze were sitting.

"Shadestar." Leafshadow muttered.

She looked over and saw them.

"What are you doing here?" Shadestar hissed.

"I have something very important." Moonblaze replied.

"Couldn't it have waited until I was back at camp?"

"No. Come with me to the gathering place."

Moonblaze led them into a hole at the gathering place.

"I need to confess. It's very important."

"What is it about? Is it about Ravenpaw? I'm completely aware she missed training three times." Shadestar growled.

"No. Burnshadow, from LavaClan, is evil. I-I have been working with him. He controls me, and some other cats."  
"What other cats are there from TreeClan?" Leafshadow meowed.

"Ravenpaw and Whitefoot was, until he decided to leave, and he got killed. This is the only place Burnshadow can not reach us. He also can not control medicine cats, and it's too hard for him to control leaders, since they have such strong connections with StarClan."

Shadestar seemed less tense now.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. But I feel as if he is getting stronger."

"Alright," Shadestar mewed. "Let's head back to camp. I'll keep a close eye on the LavaClan border now though. And, Moonblaze, what other cats work with him?"

"Um, from CaveClan there's Windsong and Dawnflight. LavaClan; Steamsmoke and Scorchpaw, and obviously Burnshadow. FrostClan; Goldspot and Earthclaw, and LakeClan; Lionflight, Dogwhisker, Volepaw, and Snakepaw. And I'm afraid he might be going after some other warrior from TreeClan."

Moonblaze directed her eyes to Leafshadow. Shadestar dipped her head and started heading back to camp, with Leafshadow following closely behind. Moonblaze knew that she should not think of this day again.


	16. Chapter 16

Riverfang rushed around camp, checking the dens for any more devastation than they already had gone through. The whole entrance to the camp wall was destroyed after the horrible attack from CaveClan. The medicine den had a gap in the back, where some warriors tried to steal the medicine supplies. It was about three moons after the attack, and the camp was still pretty much destroyed.

Freezeflame had been moved into the nursery, kits due in about a moon. Creekpaw, Hoppaw, and Snakepaw were tending to the camp wall with Blazingsnow, Heatherfleet, and Eaglefeather. Sandbreeze was in the medicine den with an infected wound in his belly, and Pinewave was tending to him.

"Okay, Jadebelly, you can take Lionflight, Finchfrost, and Hoppaw to check the TreeClan border. Fluffyfeet, take Thistlecloud, Bramblefrost, and Hawkwing to hunt on the hunting island." Riverfang mewed. "Creekpaw and Snakepaw can come battle training with me today. Dogwhisker? Coming?"

Riverfang nodded to Dogwhisker, encouraging him to start the training.

"Okay, so a good strategy to know how to do is when another cat jumps on you and pins you down, go limp. That way, your opponent will loosen their grip long enough for you to push them off. Let's start with Creekpaw as defender." Dogwhisker nodded

"Fight!" Snakepaw lunged, bowling over Creekpaw, pinning the gray tom to the sandy floor. Riverfang watched as the apprentices fought, different complex moves, taking turns. They were practising front paw swipes, when Creekpaw went toppling down, falling on Snakepaw and pinned him, accidently. Snakepaw shoved upward, throwing Creekpaw across the hollow. He thumped down hard, knocking the wind out of him. Riverfang rushed forward to help her poor apprentice, but Dogwhisker put his tail in front of her.

"Sorry! I can't-" Dogwhisker thumped down, flailing in the sand, clearly in pain. Riverfang took her chance. Dogwhisker recovered almost immediately. Falling in front of her, he said,

"We can't help them. They must fight this. Our job is to watch and advise." Riverfang watched as Creekpaw dragged himself across the hollow, but Snakepaw pinned him on his back. Raising his paw, Snakepaw was ready to strike.

"No!" Riverfang yowled. She flung herself on top of Creekpaw, as Snakepaw swung. His claws sunk into her neck, deep. The world went black.

Riverfang heard a quiet meowing. It was Ripplestar. She opened her eyes to see Pinewave and Ripplestar looking down at her. She was in the medicine den. She leapt up, instantly pain bulged from her throat, and she plopped down on the moss and feathers, wincing.

"You need to stay put. Your throat was brutally slashed by a cat. Do you know who?" Pinewave asked.

"Yes." Riverfang mumbled.

"Snakepaw was battle-training with Creekpaw with unsheathed claws. He didn't mean to! I interfered before he could strike Creekpaw again." Ripplestar nodded solemnly. _Creekpaw would have died if 'I hadn't helped him._ The gray tom was asleep next to her nest, with leaves on his wounds. Stripekit bounced in, a wad of soaking moss in her jaws. She dropped them in front of Pinewave.

"This little one looks like she would be a great apprentice one day." Pinewave mewed thoughtfully.

"She loves to help me, I know it is a little early for me to have an apprentice, but she loves it, and she is almost six moons old." Ripplestar nodded.

"I'll look into that." He looked into his daughter's eyes with pure pride and joy, and he turned and walked out of the medicine den. Riverfang rolled over and fell back asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Scorchpaw raced ahead going toward the border, a few nights before they had found the scents of LakeClan in their territory, how dare they, Scorchpaw thought to himself, they sounded perfectly fine at the gathering so why would they want to be in their territory?

Whatever, he thought. As long as LavaClan taught them to stay out, he would be satisfied. The patrol raced along in silence as they neared the border that led to the gathering place.

"Stop." Cedarleaf mewed,

"I smell LakeClan nearby."

As the patrol crept forward Scorchpaw heard a loud rustling. LakeClan must be really confident if they were making this much noise. The rustling became louder until finally it stopped. They had scented us.

"Show yourselves," Cedarleaf mewed.

Very slowly two cats crept forward, Scorchpaw studied them in surprise, they were apprentices. Why were they here?

"Are there any more of you?" Cedarleaf mewed obviously just as surprised as the rest of them.

"No," The smaller one mewed.

"And I suppose we can trust you?" Cedarleaf questioned suspiciously.

"Of course."

"Well we have to take you back to camp then Goldstar can decide what to do with you."

The patrol raced back to the camp escorting the 'Visitors' and Scorchpaw padded to Goldstars den to tell him their discovery and immediately knew something was wrong. Why was everyone crowding around it? Was it Goldstar? Was he okay? He raced back to the waiting patrol.

"It's Goldstar! I think he's dying!" He yowled.

The LakeClan apprentices forgotten, they immediately rushed to the den and Scorchpaw saw Metalshade talking quietly. This was it. Everything would change. How could Goldstar die? How? He thought. Just then Metalshade came bounding out and leapt onto the color-rock.

"Let all cats old enough to climb mountains gather here in the gather-room." Everyone was already there so Metalshade started.

"As you know Goldstar has been sick, I reassure you that Sunbreeze will stay with him till his last breath. Also Sunbreeze and I have been talking, I am getting old and I will not be staying as deputy, Goldstar had asked me to choose the next deputy. Greenwolf will become deputy in my in my place."

The clan broke into hushed whispers Scorchpaw was shocked this was so unexpected, but imagine! His father would be leader!

"Sunbreeze has had a prophecy." Metalshade yowled.

The clan grew silent.

"Sunbreeze has seen a spotted feather burst into scorching hot flames and it devoured the shadow. We don't know what this means, if anyone thinks they know please tell Sunbreeze. I have loved being your deputy and I am sure Greenwolf will be an amazing deputy and leader." She finished.

Just then Sunbreeze padded out, and nodded to Metalshade. She padded into the den. His mind suddenly clearing Scorchpaw turned to the LakeClan apprentices who were sitting there eyes wide in shock, and he saw Cedarleaf pad over to them.

"Go and don't come back! I don't expect Ripplestar will know about this at the gathering?" He growled.

"No no! of course not!" Hoppaw mewed quickly eyes wide.

"We're sorry we came." Even Snakepaw the "Cool-Cat" seemed shaken and a little regretful.

"Good." Cedarleaf turned and stalked away.

The apprentices quickly turned and raced out of the cave. A minute later Metalshade came back out of Goldstars den and yowled, "Goldstar is dead."

Cedarleaf rushed forward to help bring Goldstar's lifeless body into the room where everyone gathered around sharing tongues for the last time with Goldstar. Scorchpaw curled up next to his flank and just before closing his eyes he saw Goldstar's spirit rise out of his body and float toward him, the spirit whispered in his ear, "I think you have a she-cat noticing you."

Looking at Buttercupkit who was watching him from her place next to Goldstar.

"Don't fight your destiny Scorchpaw, you will be a father and leader and hero, now go to sleep, you're tired."

"Goodbye Goldstar." He whispered, and fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Ravenpaw crept forward, slowly, trying not to disturb the vole family she was stalking. Ravenpaw's eyes darted up to where Moonblaze was perched in a tree. Moonblaze's eyes connected with her, giving her a look Ravenpaw recognized. The same look Moonblaze had given her at Ravenpaw's apprentice ceremony. It was a warning not to get cocky and lose track of the vole family. And Ravenpaw realized the first warning must have been about Burnshadow. Although Burnshadow was clearly evil, Ravenpaw had grown to admire him, his bloodlust, his determination, his desire for power.

Ravenpaw felt Burnshadow's presence. She flinched, thinking he was going to attack her, but he did the opposite. Burnshadow crept out of the bushes.

"Moonblaze, we must discuss this apprentice of yours." He meowed.

Moonblaze jumped down, and bowed her head to Burnshadow when she reached the ground. Ravenpaw glanced over at Moonblaze, and bowed her head. Burnshadow's eyes widened with surprise and admiration.

"I'm starting to like Ravenpaw more and more. Now, let's see how well she fights. Iceheart please come out."

A big white tom with stone cold bright blue eyes, and plenty of scars came out.

"This is Iceheart, a previous TreeClan warrior, a _great_ friend of Treestar."

Moonblaze, who had been staring at the ground, ear's perked up when she heard 'Treestar'. Treestar was Moonblaze's father, after all.

"But isn't he dead? What other kinds of powers do you have?" Ravenpaw asked.

"I do not discuss my powers. I have told Iceheart that you are a brave, strong, and determined apprentice. He has been looking forward to fighting you."

Ravenpaw glowed with pride, and got into a fighting stance.

"Fight well, both of you. I will signal you when to stop."

Ravenpaw and Iceheart both nodded.

"Begin." Burnshadow growled.

Iceheart leaped up into the trees. Ravenpaw stood her ground looking around the trees, waiting to hear a twig snap, or something. But there was no noise. Iceheart jumped down silently onto Ravenpaw's back. She hissed in fury, waiting for Iceheart to pin her down so she could go limp and escape. But he just kept on attacking at her back. Ravenpaw then realized what she had to do to win. She had to kill. _But how do you kill what's already dead?_ Ravenpaw wondered.

Ravenpaw flipped herself around, exposing her belly to Iceheart. She launched herself at his throat, landing a bite, but Iceheart shed no blood.

So she went to her next attack. Still underneath Iceheart, she kicked her hind legs up as hard she could, sending him back into a tree. It seemed like he was knocked out.

Ravenpaw slowly approached him from his back side, knowing that he was going to get up. But he waited. And waited. And waited.

Iceheart then flung himself up, facing Ravenpaw, snarling. But Ravenpaw was too fast. She scurried up the tree, going to the very top. Iceheart came up after her. Ravenpaw inched up higher and higher, until Iceheart clambered onto a branch that couldn't hold him, and fell to the ground. Ravenpaw scooted herself down a few branches, low enough that she could see Iceheart, but high enough that she would have a chance for escape.

Iceheart lay on the ground, and Ravenpaw realized that if Burnshadow was going to end this fight, she would have to attack. So she leapt down, swiping and biting at Iceheart, until black blood flowed out, covering the forest. Ravenpaw then saw a raven circling. She then directed her eyes back to Iceheart, to see voles scurrying around. The raven dived, and the voles jumped, and embers illuminated them as they swung down through the darkness, until there was nothing left.

Iceheart and Burnshadow had disappeared, and Moonblaze ran over, to help Ravenpaw with her wounds, but there weren't any.

"What was that?" Ravenpaw asked.

"A prophecy. Darkness is going to be defeated. We need to get to camp and tell Shadestar and Birchtail about this."

Ravenpaw dashed after Moonblaze through the forest, filled with joy that she had defeated Iceheart, and maybe she was part of a prophecy.


	19. Chapter 19

Volepaw stalked out of the apprentice's den, furious at his younger brother and new apprentice, Sunpaw, for keeping him awake chattering on and on about _FEATHERS!_ He saw his father, Ripplestar, bound up onto the Clan Log. Volepaw knew that he would become a warrior. The day before, he had passed his assessment with ease, and was surely ready to be a warrior.

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather here for a clan meeting!" Ripplestar yowled. Volepaw trotted up, and saw Lionflight pad up to him, and they sat together. Recently, Freezeflame had kitted, and had four wonderful kits; one tom and three she-cats. Acornkit, Briarkit, and Brindlekit were the she-kits, and Copperkit was the tom. They followed their mother out of the nursery.

"All of you have gathered to see Volepaw made a warrior, at last." Mousetail cheered first, and the rest of the clan followed.

"I need to speak to you Ripplestar." Volespots heard Lionflight mew. Lionflight beckoned to Volespots, and he instantly knew what they were going to tell Ripplestar. Together, the three cats slipped into the water.

Volespots, Lionflight, and Ripplestar clambered underneath the asteroid on the floating island.

"Ripplestar, what we have to tell you is very important." Lionflight began.

"A cat from LavaClan, Burnshadow, has some kind of power, and if he draws blood from you, he can control you. Where we are now is the only place where he can't control us, send us visions, or see us."

"He can also tell the future." Volespots added.

"He sees what will happen and changes it. But he can't change some cat's destiny." Volespots flicked his tail. Ripplestar nodded.

"Who does he control?"

"Snakepaw, Me, Volespots, and Dogwhisker. From CaveClan it's Windsong and Dawnflight. LavaClan has Steamsmoke and Scorchpaw, and from TreeClan there is Moonblaze and Ravenpaw. From FrostClan there is Earthclaw and Goldspot." Lionflight meowed.

"Thank you for telling me. If you have anything you need to tell me about this again, take me here. I will listen to you." Ripplestar mewed.

Volespots crouched, eyes intent on the group of carp in the lake. He snached a paw out, snagging a fish in his claws. He slapped it onto the ground, killing it. Beside him, Breezeflower dove under the surface. Volespots dove under, grabbing as many fish as he could fit in his mouth.

The two cats carried their load of carp back to camp. After they dropped them off, Volespots padded to the elders den. He was carrying the biggest carp that they had caught to Vixenfall. The weak elder was only getting weaker, so Volespots had always given her the biggest prey.

He poked his head inside the entrance; and Yelloweyes was already heading for the entrance. Yelloweyes' face was glazed with terror. "It's Vixenfall! Something's wrong!"


	20. Chapter 20

"Wake up Scorchpaw!" Cedarleaf mewed at the sleepy apprentice. "Today is your warrior assessment! Buttercuppaw, Moonpaw, and Owlpaw are already awake and training."

Scorchpaw jumped up. "Right!"

Cedarleaf purred. He would miss having Scorchpaw as an apprentice. He was so thoughtful yet energetic at the same time. The perfect apprentice.

Cedarleaf quietly slipped behind a tree. Scorchpaw had been doing well so far and Cedarleaf was certain Burnshadow, who was assessing the hunt, would approve of Scorchpaw. Cedarleaf spotted a mouse just beside Scorchpaw. _Let him see it, let him see it!_ Cedarleaf thought over and over again. Scorchpaw turned. He had seen the mouse!

Scorchpaw and Cedarleaf were walking back through the forest, and Cedarleaf felt like a kit again. He was so happy.

"Your hunting was amazing, I'm sure Greenstar will be very proud. You know that I am very proud of you."

"Cedarleaf, sorry to ruin the moment, but I need to tell you about something."

"Yes?"

"Well, it's about Burnshadow, he is planning on gathering all his warriors, and attacking all the Clans. We must sto-" Scorchpaw fell to the ground.

What was happening? Was this Burnshadow? Was he really this powerful?

"Cedarleaf, yo-you must st-stop h-him."

"I will do whatever you want Scorchpaw. Shall I tell Greenstar?"

"Y-yes."

"Okay." Cedarleaf started away, but was suddenly stopped. It was Burnshadow.

"What do you want?" Cedarleaf growled.

"Oh, I was just out taking a stroll, and happened to hear your conversation with your little apprentice over there. I wouldn't find it very nice to call such a dedicated warrior as me a traitor. Really, I think you must be trying to cover up for yourself." Burnshadow hissed in a sickly sweet voice.

"Liar!"

"It's too bad you won't be able to tell anyone that!" Burnshadow slashed at his throat.

Cedarleaf could sense the blood rushing from his neck, and he opened his eyes to see Scorchpaw running towards them. When he reached them, he flew at Burnshadow, but Cedarleaf stopped him.

"No." This was no time to fight, he had to say goodbye to his apprentice.

"I'm s-sorry S-Scorchpaw. I-I couldn't h-help." He could feel the life draining from him. "I-I'm s-sorry I c-couldn't h-help y-you m-more."

"No! Cedarleaf, don't go, stay with me, you can't leave! You were the best mentor any apprentice could wish for." Scorchpaw got scrambled up. His apprentice. His amazing, brave, loyal apprentice. It wasn't he that was that great one. It was Scorchpaw.

"I-It's my time. I will be watching over you, g-goodbye."

Cedarleaf looked at his apprentice one last time, wishing him luck, and then the world went black.


	21. Chapter 21

Moonblaze wove around her apprentice, for Ravenpaw had just passed her warrior assessment. Moonblaze saw Shadestar leap up onto the Fallen Tree. It was time for Ravenpaw to become a warrior. She nudged her apprentice forward.

Cats gathered below Shadestar.

"I, Shadestar, leader of TreeClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn.

"Ravenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Shadestar recited.

"I do." Ravenpaw strongly mewed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Ravenpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Ravenfeather. StarClan honors your determination and loyalty, and welcomes you as a full warrior of TreeClan."

Shadestar rested her muzzle on Ravenfeather's head, and Ravenfeather licked her shoulder in return.

"RAVENFEATHER! RAVENFEATHER!" TreeClan called.

"Congratulations, Ravenfeather!" Moonblaze meowed.

Leafshadow then leapt up onto the Fallen Tree. TreeClan's warriors and their apprentices gathered around him.

"Wolfpelt, you will lead a hunting patrol with Ravenfeather, Skystorm, Berrypaw, Duskclaw, Nightpaw, and Moonblaze."

Moonblaze glanced over at Duskclaw, who was chatting with Shadestar and Birchtail. Shadestar then leapt back up onto the fallen tree.

"TreeClan, I am sorry to disturb you again. But Birchtail has told me a prophecy. ' _The feather of the raven, with the spots of the vole, will unite with the scorching leaf, to fight the burning shadow back. The prophesized, young and keen, must take on new responsibility. No matter how young they seem, apprentices they must receive._

"Duskclaw has said he is ready to retire, therefor, I will place Nightpaw under the watchful eye of Ravenfeather. I'm sorry this ceremony isn't proper."

Moonblaze's eye widened proudly, as Nightpaw trotted over to Ravenfeather. Moonblaze proudly licked her previous apprentice.

"Alright, come on patrol. You can't hunt while sitting still here." Wolfpelt meowed.

Wolfpelt padded out of the camp, with Moonblaze right beside him. Skystorm and his apprentice Berrypaw were right behind. Ravenfeather seemed to be in a deep conversation with her new apprentice. For once, the world seemed at peace.


	22. Chapter 22

"Sunblaze! Flytail! Willowfern!" The clan chanted. Riverfang watched as the former apprentices got ready for their vigil. Stripepaw sat quietly, watching her littermates become warriors. Stripepaw was the medicine cat apprentice, and had not yet finished her training. In the past six moons, Vixenfall had died of blackcough, and the clan had started a bout of greencough, and it was only just leaf-bare! Riverfang padded into the warriors den, and sank into sleep.

 _There were cats, fighting. Blood. Countless amounts of blood. Riverfang tried to stop them, but her paws were rooted to the ground. She looked closer and saw that there were kits fighting, and finally, a cat rose above them all, laughing evilly. Riverfang recognised him as Burnshadow from LavaClan. In her ear, she heard Vixenfall's voice:_

 _Burning in the shadows,_

 _The cedar's leaf will wither_

 _The river's ripple of teeth will crumble,_

 _The moon's blaze will expire,_

 _The burning shade will rise._

" _Vixenfall? Don't leave! What does this mean?" Riverfang howled._

Riverfang woke with a start. She raced into camp, realising that she had slept in. She raced into the medicine den.

"Pinewave! Stripepaw! Come quickly!" She meowed as she turned and ran out. She barged into Ripplestar's den, making him look up from the minnow he was eating.

"Ripplestar, Pinewave, Stripepaw." She began. "I had a dream. A prophecy." She told them everything. About what happened, Burnshadow, and Vixenfall's prophecy. Stripepaw's eyes widened.

"Why didn't they tell a medicine cat or leader?" She asked. Her reply was,

"I don't know." Ripplestar flicked his tail in acknowledgement. "Go sort out the patrols. I can't talk to anyone about this now because you have a duty to perform and Pinewave needs to take care of Sunblaze, Wolfpaw, Swiftpaw, Copperpaw, Heatherfleet, Finchfrost, Hopflight, and Snaketooth." Pinewave dipped his head and backed out of the den, Stripepaw following. Riverfang trotted out, ready to make patrols.

Riverfang led a patrol to TreeClan's border. Snaketooth, Acornpaw, Stormfeather, and Brindlepaw were with her. She was stalking a rabbit, nibbling on leaves. She was about to pounce, when Stripepaw bounded through the holly bush, yowling,

"Riverfang! Come quick! It's Finchfrost! He's dying!" Riverfang's eyes widened with panic and crash to camp, swimming wildly, desperate to help her mate. She thrust herself into the medicine den, flinging herself next to Finchfrost. She licked his wet fur comfortingly, and he groaned.

"No, Finchfrost. Don't leave."

"I want to stay with you. I love you. But I can't." He croaked. He licked her once, his eyes glazed over, tail twitched once, and was still. She curled around her dead mate, his fur already cold with death, and growled. She jumped up and raced into camp.

"Why StarClan? Why did you have to take him from me? Have you left me? Why?" She moaned in despair, and raced back to the medicine den. She found Scarleg pushing Finchfrost onto Yelloweyes' back.

"Don't touch him!" Riverfang growled, shoving both of them, immediately feeling guilty, and dragged Finchfrost into the clearing. She curled up, sleeping next to her mate for the last time. She awoke later to help the elders bury him.

"Riverfang." Ripplestar bounded to her. "I need to speak with you." He lead her to his den, and told her all about Burnshadow, his plans, and abilities.  
"I request that you take a patrol to follow Volespots, Dogwhisker, Lionflight, and Snaketooth to meet this wretched cat. When you see the chance, attack. These four cats have no idea about this plan, so make it quick." He meowed. "Do it the night after the gathering. That is when they go every moon. Gather the cats now. Take Pinewave for in-battle wounds." She nodded. Solemnly, she stood at the nest where Finchfrost once lay, in the warrior's den, right next to her's. She called up Flytail, Sunblaze, Creekwillow, Bramblefrost, Titaniumwind, Fluffyfeet, Breezeflower, Sweetspeck, and finally, Pinewave. She quickly explained the attack, careful not to mention Burnshadow's group or powers, just that they were attacking. Slowly, tail dragging on the ground, she trudged to her nest. She stuck her nose in Finchfrost's nest. It still smelled faintly of him. She curled into a tight ball and eventually drifted into a troubled sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

"Scorchleaf! Scorchleaf!" The Clan chanted over and over. Scorchleaf wished he could be happy but Cedarleaf had died the day before and it felt like nothing could cheer him up. He had requested the name Scorchleaf to continue the short but important chain of "leafs". Greenstar of course accepted and Scorchleaf had received his warrior name the next day.

"Hi Scorch _leaf_!" Buttercuppaw had a new respect in her eyes but the same cheerfulness.

"Hi Buttercuppaw." He purred.

They had reached a new friendship and Scorchleaf realized that the one thing that made him happy was Buttercuppaw. Her happiness seemed to brighten everything around her.

"I have time for a hunt before I sit vigil." He said.

"Okay! That sounds like fun!"

Scorchleaf felt a purr rumble in his throat. "Why don't we go to the Sunning Meadow?"

"Sure! Though I don't really need warming up!"

Scorchleaf sat down at the Gathering Cave entrance. It was nightfall and the cats of LavaClan was starting to go to their dens. Scorchleaf prepared himself for a tiring night, but as he settled down he felt strangely alive. _This must be what it is like to feel loyal to your clan._ He thought. _To be ready to defend your clan with your life._ He would defend his clan with his life that very night if he needed to; he was a loyal clan cat. Scorchpaw continued to think through the night, of Blazingwing, Buttercuppaw, Cedarleaf, all the cats he loved, and by daybreak he had gone through all the cats in LavaClan, but when he got to Burnshadow, he grew cold; the traitor. As if cued, Burnshadow padded into the Gathering Cave.

"I hope you learned your lesson, because you're _mine"_ He hissed.

Just then Greenstar padded out of his den, his eyes curious when he saw Burnshadow there.

"You weren't talking were you?" He asked Scorchleaf

"No!" Scorchleaf mewed quickly.

"I was just asking him if he would join us on the dawn patrol." Burnshadow mewed cooly,

"I think Scorchleaf should rest first, he has been up all night, but Burnshadow you can lead that patrol." Greenstar mewed

"Of course Greenstar." Burnshadow mewed turning and padded out to gather the warriors for the patrol.

"Greenstar, I need to talk to you" Scorchleaf mewed

"Yes Scorchleaf?" He mewed

"Well it's about Burnshadow, he is working for the Empty Sky, he is training warriors to fight against the clans, all he wants is power, you need to watch him he is trouble, really."

"I'll keep an eye on him." Greenstar promised. Though, from the look in his eyes, Scorchleaf could tell that Greenstar didn't fully believe him.


	24. Chapter 24

Ravenfeather woke to the impatient mewing of Nightpaw. Skystorm, who was sleeping next to her, growled. Ravenfeather padded out behind Nightpaw.

"Nightpaw," Ravenfeather wearily meowed, "Isn't it the mentor that's supposed to bug the apprentice to get up?"

Nightpaw shrugged, then said, "Could we go to battle training with Iciclepaw, Mountainpaw, and their mentors?"

"Why not. Mudfeather, Thundershade, and I were planning on that already. Does somewhere between now and sunhigh sound good?"

Nightpaw nodded, and then trotted over to the large hollow log of the apprentice's den. Ravenfeather liked having her apprentices opinion, after all, that's what Moonblaze occasionally did with her. Since she was already awake, Ravenfeather decided to take a stroll around, maybe go to the gathering island.

Ravenfeather padded down into the underground hole beneath the giant asteroid. Moonblaze had told her that this was the only place on all of Catasteroid where Burnshadow couldn't reach them. She then heard a noise from one of the corners.

"Who's there?" Ravenfeather hissed, unsheathing her claws.

"Don't worry, Ravenpaw. It's just me, Volespots."

"I'm Ravenfeather now, by the way. What are you doing here?"

"Thinking about Burnshadow. I want to plan on fighting him. Want to join the ambush?

Bring eight cats or so, along with you, Moonblaze, Shadestar, and medicine cats."

"Alright. I'll talk to Shadestar about it. She already knows about Burnshadow."

"Oh, and make sure you don't bring any apprentices, unless you're short on cats."

"Thank you, Volespots. Let's meetup here every seven suns."

Volespots bowed his head, and they both exited. Ravenfeather headed back to camp.

Ravenfeather had discussed the plan with Moonblaze, having Nightpaw bothering her, asking when they would train. Moonblaze and Ravenfeather had asked Shadestar if she could announce this at a Clan Meeting. They had trusted her to pick out the best cats.

After having Nightpaw continuously ask when battle training was, it was finally time. Ravenfeather, Mudfeather, and Thundershade headed out of camp with their apprentices to what was now called Pine Needle Hollow. Ravenfeather had very distinct memories of this place. After all, this was where she had met Burnshadow. Thundershade started explaining to the apprentices how to land a front paw blow properly. Nightpaw, Mountainpaw, and Iciclepaw had already learned the front paw blow, but their form was terrible.


	25. Chapter 25

At the gathering, Volespots eagerly watched the apprentices from the other clans come to greet him.

"Hi, Volespots." Daisypaw mewed. She sat next to him. They both watched as the other group of apprentices greeted Sunblaze, Willowfern, and Flytail.

"How's it going, Sunpaw?" Volespots heard Moonpaw meow.

"I'm not _Sunpaw_! I'm Sunblaze!" He growled. His intent stare was at Moonpaw. She held his gaze. Sunblaze came to sit with Volespots.

"Cats of all clans." Echostar, Leader of FrostClan boomed. "We have gathered today to share news from our clans. Greenstar, why don't you start?"

"It's my pleasure." He announced. "LavaClan has a new warrior: Scorchleaf." All of the cats cheered. "We have also lost a cat: Cedarleaf." Volespots heard a gasp come from Moonblaze, who was sitting behind him.

"Prey is running well and there are plenty of mountain goats. We will always remember Cedarleaf, he was a good cat, I'm sure we will all miss him." Greenstar finished. Spottedstar padded forward. "CaveClan has new kits from Windsong: Birchkit, Darkkit, Dawnkit, and Heatherkit." Some cats from CaveClan cheered, but that was all.

"Before I was unwilling to announce this, but-" A yowl came from Sunblaze as he lunged at Moonpaw, clawing her ear. Moonpaw stood and grasped his tail in her jaws and swung him bowling into Volespots. Volespots grabbed the new warrior by the scruff before he could do any more damage.

"Sunblaze!" Ripplestar called. "Go back to camp and sleep. In the morning you will take care of the elders." Sunblaze shot a glare at Moonpaw, tail high as he plunged into the forest.

"Carry on, Spottedstar." Shadestar meowed.

"As I was saying, I haven't really wanted to say this, but CaveClan had a giant flood in all of the tunnels, losing both of our elders, Amberclaw and Firefly, and it also killed Frogleap. It drowned most of our prey. We have been very short on prey and have made camp elsewhere. We are sorry we attacked LakeClan." Spottedstar finished.

"LavaClan hopes you find some prey and get your camp back." Greenstar mewed.

"I guess I'll give LakeClan's news." Ripplestar meowed. "We have Three new warriors: Willowfern, Flytail, and Sunblaze, and one new full medicine cat: Stripefrost."

Volespots winced as Burnshadow stalked past him. The TreeClan warrior, Ravenfeather, had learned to respect him, and bowed her head as he passed her.

"I smell unusual LakeClan scent." He growled.

Volespots heard a yowl come from a cat he recognised. _Riverfang?_ LakeClan warriors streamed out of the bushes, and Volespots felt his muscles tense as Burnshadow's control turned him to face Breezeflower. She was battling Earthclaw with her littermate, Sweetspeck. He resisted as hard as he could but it was no use. Burnshadow's concentration was too much. He stalked up to Sweetspeck, and pounced on her, scratching into her surprised cheek. He felt claws dig into his hindquarters, dragging him off.

"Stop it, you betrayer!" Breezeflower screeched. Volespots easily threw her off. Ravenfeather was battling Riverfang, but very lightly, while Pinewave began to tend to Sweetspeck's wounds. Burnshadow pushed him forward. But before he could get there, Steamsmoke flung himself onto Pinewave, ripping his throat open. Pinewave gurgled and fell, blood streaming from his neck.

" _NO!"_ Volespots screeched. But Burnshadow used this rage. Volespots pelted to Riverfang, catching her on the leg and grasping her forepaw. He flung her to the edge of the clearing. He stood over her and raised his paw. Surprise edged her eyes.

"I'm sorry Riverfang. Burnshadow is making me do this. I'm going to kill you, and I can't stop it. All I ask is that you forgive me in StarClan, because you deserve better than to die a horrible death. Good-bye, Riverfang." She nodded.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of help." She gave his cheek a lick. "Tell Ripplestar how I died and that it wasn't your fault. Tell him that I couldn't have been his successor. It would have always been Stormfeather." She blinked at him, and a hollow feeling came into him as he sank his claws into her neck, watching with grief as her eyes clouded.

"Farewell, Volespots." Her tail brushed his cheek as she died. He sank his face into her fur. The battle stopped when Titaniumwind yowled,

"Riverfang! Riverfang is dead!" She looked at Volespots, and rage took over her gaze.

"How could you do this?" She crouched down, ready to leap.

"I can explain." A whispy cat came down from the sky.  
"Whitestar, former leader of LakeClan." Moonblaze whispered.

"Whitestar!" Fluffyfeet crashed through and came up to her mother. "Why did Volespots kill Riverfang?" Whitestar explained the whole story, of where the powers came from, and some other things even Burnshadow himself didn't know. Volespots later found himself slugging back to camp with Riverfang on his back.


	26. Chapter 26

Cedarleaf stepped out of his body. _This is it._ He thought. _I'm dead. Burnshadow actually killed me. How will I help now? How will I teach and guide Scorchpaw? He isn't even Scorchpaw anymore, he's Scorchleaf now._ Thoughts whirled around in Cedarleaf's head, but they stopped suddenly when Blazingwing appeared. What would he say? Would he still be her mate in StarClan? Would she have found another mate?

"Hi Cedarleaf." She mewed affectionately. "Welcome to StarClan." Words refused to come to him, so he pressed his cheek to hers. He stepped back abruptly. "I suppose you know now."

Her gaze flickered. "That you and the TreeClan warrior, Moonblaze, were mates, had kits, and left the Clans to be loners? Yes." Cedarleaf flinched. To his surprise, Blazingwing stepped closer, twinning her tail with his. "I don't blame you, my love. She is a wonderful cat. She is here now, too, dreaming, if you wish to see her." She mewed. The elegant grey tabby stepped out of the bushes, rushing forward to touch noses.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" She breathed. Blazingwing sat down, dipping her head to him, acknowledging that she didn't mind that he had two mates. Cedarleaf ran toward the mountains to hunt, flicking his tail towards Moonblaze and Blazingwing. He raced off, yowling over his shoulder.

"Race you to the mountain!" He was in StarClan and he would enjoy every moment. He saw a rabbit, and he just ran towards it, pouncing on it. The huge rabbit dangled from his jaws. He, Moonblaze, and Blazingwing sat down and shared the rabbit happily, sitting side by side, laying in the warm meadow.


	27. Chapter 27

Moonblaze yawned, and woke up to see that most of the warriors den was clear. Moonblaze was enjoying her life without an apprentice, although she really missed having Ravenfeather around. Her kits were all busy now, Skystorm having an apprentice, and Poppysplash completely devoting herself to Birchtail in his old age, and Daisyshine proving herself as a fantastic warrior. But there were always her littermates, Wolfpelt and Stoneclaw.

Moonblaze looked around camp, not finding Stoneclaw or Wolfpelt anywhere. But she did find Wolfpelt's mate, Lilyfeather, in the nursery, helping with the kits. She proved to be good company for a bit.

"Let all cats old enough to climb trees gather beneath the broken tree for a Clan meeting." Shadestar called.

Moonblaze padded over, to see Ravenfeather resting her head on Skystorm's shoulder, with Nightpaw and Berrypaw standing nearby. _They would make great mates._ Moonblaze thought.

"I assume all of you have heard of Burnshadow. Well, to explain more about him, here are Moonblaze and Ravenfeather. Come up here you two."

Moonblaze jumped up, with Ravenfeather behind her.

"Um," Moonblaze started. "Burnshadow is evil, and he can control cats. We need to defeat him before he kills every cat that lives beneath StarClan. He controls Ravenfeather and I. He controls many cats from the other Clans as well."

"Correct." Shadestar calmly meowed. "I am now going to pick eight faithful warriors along with Ravenfeather, Moonblaze, Birchtail, Poppysplash, and I. Leafshadow, will you come?" The deputy nodded. "Wolfpelt?" He nodded. "Lionstorm? Oakstripes? Lizardtail? Appleheart? Daisyshine? Thundershade?" The cats all nodded. "As backup, we will have Pineblossom, Hawkstorm, Tigerfrost, and Duskclaw will be in charge of you three. The rest of you will guard the apprentices, queens, and kits."

Moonblaze realized that this left a very minimal amount of cats to guard the camp. Moonblaze was sure that the apprentices could help if necessary.

"Thank you TreeClan. I am sure you will all fight bravely and loyally."

Leafshadow sent out patrols, and walked over to Moonblaze.

"Want to go out on a walk?" He asked.

"Of course." Moonblaze replied.

Moonblaze followed Leafshadow to a cliff at the edge of their territory overlooking a lake. It helped remind Moonblaze that the world wasn't all bad.

"I wish we didn't have to battle that fox-dunged Burnshadow." Leafshadow growled.

Moonblaze simply nodded.

"I mean, you can't deny you hate him!"

"I-I don't want to defy him." Moonblaze muttered.

"Are you still upset about Cedarleaf?" Leafshadow asked.

"YES! He was my mate! And he was Skystorm's father!" Moonblaze lashed out.

"I know, but he's my kit too. Now back to Burnshadow."

"I hate Burnshadow! Why did I accept to him? It's all because of Cedarleaf! I don't know anything anymore! Do I like him? Or hate him?" Moonblaze growled.

"You love Cedarleaf. But you hate Burnshadow."

Moonblaze deeply nodded, calming down. She really did hate Burnshadow. And she couldn't wait to end his reign of terror.

Moonblaze then felt Burnshadow taking over her.

" _YOU DARE! YOU WERE MY MOST TRUSTED WARRIOR!"_ Burnshadow's voice growled. " _I will kill you and what you love. Ravenfeather will be worth keeping."_

"Leave me, Burnshadow." Moonblaze hissed.

Burnshadow inched Moonblaze forward and launched her onto Leafshadow.

"Moonblaze! What's happening?" Leafshadow yowled.

"Burnshadow. There's no getting Ravenfeather to help us this time."

"Well, if this is the end, I love you, Moonblaze."

"I love you too." Moonblaze knew she didn't completely mean it.

"We will watch over all of your kits in StarClan."

"Our kits, Leafshadow."

Moonblaze rolled over inching closer to the cliff. Skystorm and Ravenfeather then jumped out of the bushes.

"Mother! Father!" Skystorm exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"It's Burnshadow. He's taken over Moonblaze. He's going to kill them!" Ravenfeather hissed. "Come on, Moonblaze. You're stronger than him!"

Skystorm dived in front of them, trying to stop them from going over.

"Burnshadow! Stop this! I'll do anything!" Ravenfeather pleaded.

"Skystorm, I'm not your father." Leafshadow confessed. "Cedar-"

But it was too late. The three cats fell off the cliff, with Ravenfeather at the edge, grabbing Moonblaze by the tail. Leafshadow and Skystorm plummeted down.

"Ravenfeather, let go. You must survive. I'm not part of the prophecy. You are."

Ravenfeather gulped. "Tell Skystorm I love him."

She then let go of Moonblaze's tail, leaving Moonblaze to die.

 _"Well well well. She and those filthy cats are out of my way. Beware Ravenfeather. The Empty Sky is rising. But I fear you apprentices might be rising as well."_ A deep voice growled.

Moonblaze stood by Cedarleaf, Leafshadow, Treestar and Cindersnow; her parents, and even Dovekit, her sister who had been killed as a kit. But Skystorm was no where to be seen.

"Father?" Moonblaze asked Treestar. "Where is Skystorm?"

"He doesn't belong here quite yet. But I'm sure you'll see him soon, perhaps in battle." Treestar meowed. "Now, let's send the news to Ravenfeather."

Moonblaze gulped. She stood by a pool of water where cats came and delivered prophecies. She then asked, "How will it get to Ravenfeather?"

"It just will." Treestar replied.

"Ravenfeather. There is something important I must tell you."

"Moonblaze? Is that you?" Ravenfeather's voice asked.

"Yes. You must kill Burnshadow, and anyone who decides to side with him. You, Scorchleaf, and Volespots must team up against The Empty Sky. But beware. It may change the balance of the world. Nothing will be what it seems."

"Can-can I speak with Skystorm?"

"No. Tell Shadestar to expect him back, and to pick only a temporary deputy."

"But what does this mean?"

"Just wait and see. This was all written in your destiny."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"My spirit may visit you." Moonblaze gulped nervously. "But stay true to your word, Ravenfeather, and the world may be at peace for some time after the battle."


	28. Chapter 28

The deafening darkness lifted. Riverfang leapt up, only then remembering she was dead. She looked at her body, cats grieving all around her. She padded to Volespots, the cat who brought her to her death. She tickled his nose with her tail. He jumped and looked around, then realising that her spirit was there to greet him.

"I forgive you, Volespots. You are a great cat. It was my destiny to die a long time ago, though I didn't let it happen. Thank you." She touched noses with him, and bounded into the sky, feeling the great wind brush through her fur.

"Welcome, my love." She heard a voice that she hadn't heard in moons.

"Finchfrost!" She turned around, and all the cats she missed and loved were with her. Finchfrost, Birdnose and Darkwing, who had died very recently, Berrykit, Ashkit, who's littermate had been Titaniumwind and were her kits, Swanpaw who had been her apprentice, and Pinewave.

"Welcome to StarClan, Riverfang. You are with your family once again." Pinewave mewed. She dipped her head, and bounded away, Finchfrost at her side once again, racing through the forest with young energy, hunting and pouncing and playing, happily living with her mate, in StarClan.

She came back to StarClan camp, filled with a weird scent of grief, and sorrow. Moonblaze was pacing around camp, looking worried.

"What's going on?" Riverfang mewed to the former TreeClan warrior.

"It's my son, Skystorm. He fell off the cliff that killed me. But he isn't here."

"Don't worry. I'm sure he's fine. But my little run through the forest made me realise something." Riverfang growled. "The upcoming battle will have many cats, and many, _dead_ cats. Burnshadow won't stand a chance with cats of our own clan. He needs more, more power. The cats from the LakeClan patrol will be: Heatherfleet, Creekwillow, Volespots, Thistlecloud, Eaglefeather, Bramblefrost, Dogwhisker, and Swiftberry. And almost half will die."


End file.
